


Entangled Stardust

by professional_dumb_of_ass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Comedy, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, basically tangled au, but its whatever, hank and janet are king and queen, i think, science i guess, scott is their kid, shit explanation for "magic" powers, so yeah hes a prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_dumb_of_ass/pseuds/professional_dumb_of_ass
Summary: Every year at night, thousands of floating lanterns were released on his birthday...  To many this was a sad day, for they mourned the lost prince but some still held onto the hope that he was still alive, they had hopes that one day the floating lights would help guide their prince back home.





	1. The missing prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth is that Tangled is one of my favorite movies ever so this was just inevitable really. I promise that I'm gonna try hard af to actually not let this fic fall into my endless pit of wips  
> Not really beta read so apologies for any mistakes and if anything sounds stupid.

Once upon a time in a kingdom far away there lived a fair king and queen, they were kind and the kingdom prospered well under their rule. A few years later it was announced that the queen was pregnant and all as well, the whole kingdom was bubbling with excitement but as the time to give birth approached, the queen grew ill. King Hank searched and researched, he was not letting the baby and his wife die, eventually his persistence and intelligence figured out how save them both. The kingdom was famous for it’s technological advancement and for king Hank’s intelligence causing a lot of enemies to try blend in and steal the kingdom’s secrets…

The quantum realm was something out of reach for the average man, it’s said that there are a lot of properties and other components that could change people’s lives forever if they were within reach of everyone. That was how the king managed to save the two people most important to him and why the secret was kept outside everyone’s reach.

 

Queen Janet made a swift recovery and a healthy baby boy with dark tuffs of hair was born, it was a happy day. The next year passed by swiftly and with great joy, the baby boy grew bigger always with a smile on his chubby face and so on Scott’s first birthday, the royal family decided to celebrate by releasing thousand of floating lanterns up in the sky. The look of delight and joy on his face was forever marked on his parents mind.

A peculiar thing about Scott is that, thanks to being infused directly with traces from the quantum realm as he was still forming on his mother’s womb… He ended up with special powers. The king still remembers how one day, he was holding the baby in her hands and he suddenly shrunk in front of her eyes.

 

_“Hank!” The queen exclaimed as she peered into the bundle of blankets. “Where’s the baby!?”_

_“What do you mean where? He’s right-” The rest of the sentence died on his lips._

_“You lost our baby!? This is why I told you not to work while watching over Scott!”_

_“Janet I was just reading to him, I wasn’t working so I did not lose our baby!!”_

_“Then where is he?”_

_“I don’t know! I was holding him just a sec-” The sleepy baby appeared right in front of their eyes, interrupting the king. “Holy shit! What the fuck!?”_

_“How did he do that?”_

_“No fucking clue”_

_“Also watch your tongue around him.”_

_“He’s a baby, he doesn’t understand.”_

_“So help me Hank Pym if our son’s first word is shit, I’m going to fucking murder you.”_

_“Right… Right.” He nodded nervously as he adjusted his glasses while still holding the baby. “We need to figure out how he’s doing this.”_

_“We do.” Janet nodded as well as she took Scott back into her arms. “But he’s okay, isn’t he?”_

_“I think he is.”_

 

And he was! Besides that fact, Scott was a normal baby like all the others… However to Hank and Janet’s surprise the shrinking was not only the only power Scott ended up with. One night as the king picked the young prince, he discovered his hand that was covered with bandages had healed. Earlier that day he had hurt himself, nothing too serious but the occasional sting remained until Scott had reached out, his little fingers wrapping around Hank’s index finger.

 

However all good things come to an end and happiness cannot last forever… For a long time a man from the neighboring kingdom has been living among the people. He was older than everyone there and moved through the shadows, his presence carefully concealed from all others. He had been waiting, looking and researching on his own for many years but he reached the conclusion that alone he could not succeed in his endeavor of being young forever. It was then that Hank and Janet rose to the throne, his intelligence and breakthroughs spreading across all directions and the old man gained hope once again. Once Darren Cross heard the rumors about the baby’s powers, he kidnapped Scott on his first anniversary at night.

 

High and low the kingdom searched for the prince as the king and queen grew more desperate… Prince Scott Edward Harris Pym was officially missing.

 

While the kingdom mourned for him, deep into the thick forest, a high tower was hidden between the tall trees and a naturally hidden passage. For the following years it would be the home of Scott and his new “caregiver” Darren. The older man was strict with Scott and was quick to scowl him for any question that inconvenienced him. The young prince learned along the years to not question Darren and on the other, Darren thought Scott how to use his powers, he learned that not only Scott could shrink and heal but he could rejuvenesce others. His skin was no longer saggy, his hair no longer grey and his back was straight, he looked not a day older than 39.

 

And so, slowly the years passed by… Darren keeping himself young and Scott perfectionism his powers. The kingdom was still at lost at where the young prince, yet the royal family never ceased to search for him and every year at night, thousands of floating lanterns were released on his birthday, reminiscent of better days. To many this was a sad day, for they mourned the lost prince but some still held onto the hope that he was still alive like the king and queen. Queen Janet once said as she looked at the lanterns with tears in her eyes that she had hopes that one day the floating lights would help guide their little boy back home. Hank had simply brought her closer to his side, holding on to her as the queen held another baby in her arms, Hope. Named after the feeling she gave to the kingdom when they announced the Queen was pregnant and named after the feeling that refused to go away whenever they thought of the prince. As long as they had Hope, that feeling would always remain in their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biggest shoutout in the world for @antman_and_the_ants bro I love you so much, you're my nr2 taco bro! Your support has helped me so much and you always give me fantastic ideas, this au would not exist without your help, so love ya 3000 :')


	2. Hooked on a feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guardians of the Galaxy soundtrack is lit and I listened to it on repeat as I wrote this.
> 
> Also I did not read this once after I finished writing, one day I promise I will actually try to make sure this isn't full of mistakes and dumb shit but today ain't the day.

Today was a special day for Scott, it was his birthday and just like every year he was looking forward to seeing the lights in the night sky. He’s not sure why he feels that way, maybe it’s because he never got out of the tower but whenever those lights appear, Scott feels a warmth spreading through his chest. It’s a coincidence really but sometimes he likes to think that the lights are for him, that it’s a present from the world outside his little room so for the last few days he’s been gathering courage to ask Darren to see the lights. He’s always been good and always did as he was told since it was his birthday maybe he could…

 

“Good morning Anthony.” He greeted the little ant that crawled up to his hand. “Today’s the day, I’m finally going to ask him!”

Anthony moved her antennae up and down with excitement and Scott chuckled.

“I know I know, I’m nervous too but I’ve been good, even my cookies are tastier so I’m positive Darren won’t say no. Let’s get breakfast while we wait for him.”

 

Not long enough, the older man showed up.

“Good morning Scott.”

“Darren good morning!”

“You appear to be in high spirits today.”

“Haha yeah actually today is a special day and-” Scott was happily smiling before Darren interrupted.

“The sky is clear and the sun is shining brightly, I think I might find those berries you like so much.”

“Oh that’s great but as I was saying, today-”

“Scott my boy, I’m tired. You already how our routine works.” The bald man smiled coldly at Scott but the younger man didn’t notice, as he quickly settled the man’s chair. He didn’t want to risk losing courage to ask his caregiver to see the lights. The process was rushed and Darren’s face was pulled into a frown.

“Scott…”

“Anyway like I was trying to say, today is a special day cause it’s my birthday.” He blurted out with a grin but the other man continued frowning.

“Impossible your birthday was last year.”

“Funny thing about birthdays uhu, they kinda happen every year in the same day.”

“Right… And you’re bringing this up because?”

“Oh it’s that I wanted to ask something this year for my birthday.” He nervously asked as Darren’s face grew colder and more stoic. “I wanted to see the lights that show up in the sky.”

“The lights… in the sky?” He asked unimpressed with a raised brow. “So you want to see the stars.”

“No no no, that isn’t it at all! I know and I can see the stars every night but this is different. These lights always show up on my birthday and only then. I don’t know what they are but I really want to see them closer, it’s like… It’s like they’re for me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Scott.” The man scoffed. “Of course they aren’t and I’ve told you many times, the world out there isn’t for you.”

“But- But I’m older now and I’ve been good.”

“Oh so you know better than me now is it boy?”

“No! I just-”

“Ah children they grow so fast.” He sighed heavily. “Thinking they already know the world and they know nothing.”

“I didn’t-”

“No no no, that’s fine.” The man snapped, his tone icy. “Just throw all my efforts at keeping you safe out of this tower, yes? You’re a very ungrateful boy, maybe I should just send you off and see how long you could go without turning on your tail scared.”

Scott’s face immediately fell, disappointment and shame growing inside of him.

“I really try my best here Scott, why can’t you just be satisfied with what you have here?”

“I am…”

“Are you? Are you really?” Darren’s voice grew less aggressive, his tone growing condescending now. “I really wish you weren’t so selfish and ask those things of me. I really try so hard but you’re making be the bad guy when I’m not.”

“I’m sorry Darren.”

“I hope you are.” A sigh. “Anyway I have to go back for a while, I trust while I’m away you will cool your head and stop thinking about such ridiculous things. You’re such a frail thing, you wouldn’t last a minute out there.”

 

The older man went down the tower again and Scott sighed, Anthony immediately showing up at his side. The young man turned small and immediately hugged his ant friend.

“This conversation totally sucked.” Anthony nuzzled against him and used on of her legs to pat Scott in the head. “Ahaha thanks buddy, at least I have you. I mean… Life isn’t so bad here.”

 

Anthony moved her antennae in a way that showed her doubts and Scott just huffed.

“I’m serious! I mean I can read books, cook, bake, play drums and also have you to keep me company too so it’s not like I’m totally alone, right?” A tired sigh. “It’s really not that bad of a life Anthony, we could be far worse.”

  
  


_ On the meantime… _

 

“Now this!” A boisterous young man exclaimed. “This is a view! It kinda makes me want to have a castle just to enjoy this.”

“Stop foolin’ around Quill, we gotta hurry.” A broad man said.

“If we get caught because of you, we’ll make sure the Ravagers take care of you.” Another broad man threatened.

“Just one sec guys, I’m appreciating the view. Yep, definitely need a sweet place like this, now before we get started, I need my tunes.” The man, Quill, gave the other two men a lazy grin and plopped his headphones on while tapping play on his walkman, his trademark mask already in place as well.

 

**_I can't stop this feeling_ **

**_Deep inside of me_ **

 

The music blasted and the young man couldn’t help but to sway his hips and lip synched to the song as he headed towards the place where he was going to enter. He almost couldn’t stop the laughter inside him as the other two men slowly lowered him, so he could get the crown. It was funny, the placed appeared to be heavily guarded but this ended up being on of the easiest jobs, Peter Quill has ever done. As he shoved the crown inside his satchel, the guard closest to him sneezed.

 

“Ah shucks, allergies?” He asked with a dumb grin.

“Yeah.”

“Spring does that to you dude, feels bad. Get well soon!”

“Thanks man- Hey wait.” The guard turned around to see Peter being quickly pulled up, satchel in hand and the pillow where the crown was empty. “HEY STOP THAT GUY RIGHT NOW!!”

 

Laughter finally bubbled out of Peter’s lip as he and his two partners ran away from the royal guards, music still blaring through his headphones making the chase even more heart pounding to the sound of Spirit in the Sky.

“Shit they got horses.” One of the men exclaimed as they ran towards the forest.

“We can lose them there, it’s hard to chase us on horse with so many trees and branches on the ground.”

 

The trio ended deep in the forest, the sound of the guards and their horses closing in on them but unfortunately, they reached a dead end.

 

“What do we do now?” Lackey nr2 asked as he looked at the huge rocky wall, it was only possible to reach the edge if they climbed all on top of each other.

“Quill, gives us the bag and go first, then bring us up.”

“Really? After all this time, you don’t trust me?”

“The bag.”

“Fine, fine.”  The younger man nodded and passed the satchel to the other man. He tapped his boots against each other a couple of times until they finally started to work and he flew to the top of the rock.

“Now get us out of here!”

“Sorry fellas.” Peter replied with a shit eating grin as he held the satchel again in his hand. “My hands are full and I’m in a hurry. Don’t get caught!”

“QUUIIIILLLLLLL!!!!!!”

 

He started laughing again as he heard the other two men angry screeches at being left behind but soon the laughter ended as he saw a paper sticking on one of the trees. He picked it up and saw his masked face printed on a wanted poster.

“Oh for fuc- Damn it! It’s  **Starlord** not Starboy!! Why can’t they ever get my name right?” He pouted behind his mask as he ripped the posters into pieces. Suddenly he started to hear the noise of horses approaching his location before he could complain more, as he started to run again, a dark brown horse with white marks on his face jumped out of the trees scaring him. Quill doesn’t remember seeing a horse look so angry at him and chasing him with so much determination.

As he ran even deeper inside the forest, he managed to shake away the other horses and guards besides that one, who managed to make him trip as he reached the edge of a tall cliff. The following felt like the scene pulled straight of a cartoon, they pushed and dragged the other out of the way to get to the satchel that landed on a branch in front of them. As expected the branch collapsed under their combined weight, luckily the fall wasn’t too big and the soft grass cushioned their fall. Peter had been lucky for the bag landed next to him, he quickly got up and ran, not long enough the horse started to follow him but once again Peter proved to be lucky and managed to hide in a cave whose entrance was covered with overgrown flowers and vines that successfully camouflaged it’s entrance.

 

Except the cave wasn’t really a cave, as he walked, he found himself in the middle of a clearing where a tall tower stood proudly against the natural rocky walls near a medium sized waterfall. It was a weird place for someone to live in but he took his chances and went towards it, he could easily climb it with his shoes. After taking a small moment to catch his breath, pausing his music and removing his mask, Peter finally made his way to the tower.

 

He reached to the top in no time and smiled to himself as he took the crown out of the bag and examined it.

“Alone at last.” He felt a sudden hot pain on the back of his head, his vision grew dark and Peter was immediately knocked out.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again not beta read so it's probably full of mistakes and formating the text rn is a pain on mobile so sorry if it looked wonky  
> Lemme know what you think? :')


	3. Decisions, decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm an idiot and forgot to say something I wanted right from the first chapter.
> 
> So fun fact: Anthony is indeed a female ant, she actually has the design of an ant queen. I learned this from her wiki page (ikr? she has a page as well..) and totally forgot to add that to those that might not know
> 
> Also.. Beta reading? Editing? Don't know her.  
> Its okay one day, I'll re-read this, see the obvious mistakes and fix them.... One day...

“There is a man in my room, there is a man in my room, there _IS_ a _STRANGE_ man in my room!!!” Scott panicked as he walked back and forth, Anthony looking at him in concern. “It’s okay Anthony, it’s okay. I’m fine, this is fine.”

 

Scott turned into his normal size and picked the first utensil he could use as a weapon, which happened to be a frying pan. He nervously approached the knocked out man on the floor and carefully poked it with the pan, the man didn’t react but Scott jumped in surprise still and backed away again. However another wave of panic hit him again at the thought of Darren coming across this strange man in the tower, Anthony flew landing on his shoulder and tried to offer some reassurance.

 

"Anthony this could be used as proof, right? I totally kicked ass, maybe Darren will let me go now if I show him, maybe…" Anthony simply shook her head and Scott frowned "I mean we got to try at least, right?... Let's just keep him somewhere else before he wakes."

 

He ran back and forth up trying to figure where he could shove the knocked out man, it wasn't until that Anthony nudged Scott to the closet that he dragged him out of the floor. After some failed attempts Scott finally had hid the man, that happened just in time to hear Darren announcing his arrival once again. 

 

"Hi!" 

"You sound out of breath." The man immediately said looking Scott up and down with a raised brow.

"Oh you know, just exercising. Gotta keep up my shape." He took a deep breath and continued. "So actually I wanted to tell you something, for my birthday-" 

"This is not about the lights again is it?" The man asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well actually-" 

"No no no. Scott haven't you still understood? The world is cruel and ugly outside, people outside will try to hurt you! They won't care about you, they'll only care about your powers."

"But-"

"Those people almost got to you, I saved you from them. That's why we're here, after all these years explaining this to you… Why, why are you still being a greedy little boy? I expected better from you."

 

Scott's face immediately fell, disappointment growing heavy on his chest once again. He felt Anthony nuzzle against him hidden in his clothes from Darren's view and almost smiled. That's when he had a brilliant idea… If Darren isn't going to take him then Scott is going by himself.

He carefully maintained his face neutral and spoke again. 

 

"I… I already know what I want for my birthday." He sees the other man's face already scrunch up with anger and quickly finished his train of thought. "Those really sweet berries you once brought me! I was thinking I could make a pie or muffins."

"You do know that those berries are situated far away? It's a 3 or 4 day journey."

"I thought they were a better idea than the first one, so…"

"Okay… Okay, fine." A resigned sigh and Scott almost whooped with joy. "I feel like you don't deserve that after your tantrum but, but they are very good and maybe these days will do good for your head to cool down."

"Ah yes… They'll be good for me, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I know you're doing your best to look after me."

"Indeed I am and it would not hurt at all if you appreciated more but well." He waves his hands in a dismissing way. "I'll go get them."

 

Scott helped him pack for the journey and saw him off. As soon as the older man got out of sight, he whooped in joy like he wanted to do Anthony happily joining him in his celebration. 

 

"Okay since that is taken care off… Time to make sure that man is still okay."

He made his to the closet and the taller man immediately fell forward on top of Scott still unconscious. 

"I'm okay." He said a little out of breath to his little buddy that was looking at him with concern.

 

He managed to get out and had the idea of tying the strange man to a chair so he wouldn't move and could interrogate him. As he went to get the chair he accidentally kicked something brown that was on the floor half hidden behind a flower pot. He picked the satchel up and took the gleaning crown out, eyes widening with surprise and curiosity, Scott had never seen a thing like that.

 

He made his way to the full body mirror in the room and stood in front of it studying his reflection and the crown. It's design was simple, it was just a golden band with some engravings. Scott lifted it and passed his arm through it wearing it like a stupidly big bracelet, he looked at Anthony and she simply shook her head. He brought the golden piece up and down trying to see all of it's angles and if it said anything at all but nothing. Finally he simply settled the crown on his head, somehow the image reflected in the mirror made his heart twist in his chest which was silly. He took it off and shoved it inside the bag again, hiding it better behind the pot. He's incredibly lucky Darren did not stumbled upon it. 

 

After lifting the man and tying the man, Scott stood still for a minute looking at the stranger. He had curly ginger hair and a generally not threatening face, maybe he wasn't a bad guy… He hoped for the best. Scott, after going small and climbing to the man's shoulder, signaled to Anthony to tickle the man on his ear and wake him. Time to get to work. 

 

"Ugh." The man groaned.

"So you're finally awake."

"WHO'S THERE!?" 

"Hey no, I'm the one asking the questions here." Scott huffed. "Who are you and how did you find this place? How did you learn about me?" 

"Look the name's Starlord, I was running away from a couple of bad people and somehow find this place. I don't care about you, I just want my satchel back and I'll be out of your hair." Peter said angrily, this was not his thought of ideal situation. 

"Well Starlord, your precious satchel has been cleverly hidden away until you give me some satisfying answers." He said confidently and the other man replied in a deadpan voice after looking around at his surroundings. 

"It's behind that flower pot isn't it?" Thus Peter Quill gets knocked out a second time. 

 

"OKAY DO NOT STICK YOUR ANTENNAE IN MY EAR EVER AGAIN!" He screeches after Anthony wakes him again through the same method and Peter could almost swear he heard the ant laughing at him.

"Like I said Starlord, your satchel is hidden and you won't be able to find it." Scott replied still perched up on his shoulder 

"Look man I really don't care, I just want to leave. I promise I'll pretend I've never ever seen you or this place."

 

Scott considers for a moment and climbs on top of Anthony, where she flies behind on of the pillars and Scott returns to his normal size and picks the pan that somehow got there on the floor. He steps out of the pillar, pan in hand and feels Peter's eyes seizing him up and down.

 

"So you really don't know anything about me."

"Nothing at all, am I supposed to?" He asks unimpressed. 

"I… Well it doesn't matter. Starlord I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition? And why would I even consider it uh? You knocked me out twice and I'm tied to this chair."

"Right, my bad. Sorry I panicked." Scott adds sheepishly. "I'll set you free but only if you listen to what I have to say first."

"Okay pretty boy what is it?" Scott blinked at the term and spoke.

"I'm Scott and I want you, Starlord, to accompany me. Today the floating lights will appear in the night sky and I want you to take me to them and then bring me back here."

"Floating lights? You mean the lanterns that are released every year for the missing prince."

"Aha!! I knew they weren't stars Darren, they're lanterns." He spoke excitedly to himself and turned to Peter with bright eyes. "So you're going to take me those or else you'll never get your little bag again. You can search this tower up and down and I swear on my heart that you will never find it."

"And how do I know that you'll return it to me once I bring you back?" Peter glared at him.

"I never break my promises, ever." More silent glaring. "Ever. I promise you'll get it back, it's not of difference for me if I keep it or not."

"Okay listen, I didn't want to do this but you give me no choice." Peter sighed. "Here comes the smolder."

 

Scott simply tilted his head in confusion, he didn't understand what the other man was trying to do and after a couple of uncomfortable seconds Peter's face fell. 

 

"You know this usually works, today's not my day. Fine… I accept your proposal. I'll take you to the lights and bring you back home."

"Yes, yes!!!!" Scott jumped and laughed as he got closer to Peter to set him free. "This is going to be fun!" 

"So much fun." He repeated in a sarcastic tone after the rope was undone. "Get whatever you need ready, we're leaving now."

 

Scott quickly put the rope and chair in their place, as Peter made his way to the window and after getting his boots to kick up and started to make his way to the ground. 

 

"Hey man you coming or what?" He called out and Scott swallowed nervously. He was going to purposely disobey Darren, his heart was pounding from excitement. 

He decided to go on top of Anthony and quickly made his way down, the fresh air caressing his face making him laugh with joy. He hide halfway around the tower and made his way back to Peter that was still looking up the tower waiting for him.

 

"I can't believe I'm actually outside." He smiled as he ran through the grass and trees, joyous laughter still bubbling up inside of him as the other man's screams of "Get back here." and "Wait up." sounded behind him. Finally Scott stopped and dropped on the soft grass, as the warm sunlight shone on his face through the tree leaves. 

 

"This is the best decision I ever made!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I haven't said a thing but the truth is that I have no idea how in character this is. Pete and Scott are my baby dumbasses so I'm just going.. with the flow. Ahaha
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :'D it honestly makes my day reading your comments and seeing your kudos


End file.
